Talk:Shuriken
Image I think that the picture for this article should be of a regular shuriken, instead of one of the larger ones used by Mizuki in Naruto episode one, know what I mean? --Ensign Tylok (talk) 18:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :You have a point as the current image is of a fuma shuriken. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 18:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No, this is a fuma shuriken: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABma_Shuriken. the one in the picture here is simply a scaled-up version of a normal shuriken. --Ensign Tylok (talk) 18:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::We really need to replace the current image with one of the more common, smaller shuriken. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Could we get a new image? The current one shows the shuriken rather poorly. I was thinking something like this. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 01:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I think that'd be best.--'NinjaSheik' 01:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Classification Shurikenjutsu shouldn't be a Jutsu Type category? Throwing weapons techniques are currently classified as ninjutsu, and shurikenjutsu is indeed one of the 18 Ninjutsu Skills, but kenjutsu and taijutsu also are, and here in wikia they are Jutsu Types.--Spcmn (talk) 21:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Shurikenjutsu is a subcategory of ninjutsu. We generally leave things under that general heading.--Cerez365™ 21:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC)= ::What do you mean with 18 types of Ninjutsu? You mean the nature transformations? Derigar (talk) 18:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::No. See jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Toroi Er, why is he listed as a wielder? Shuriken are common, basic general use tools. They aren't specifically wielded by anyone, so why is Toroi listed under wielders? --Reliops (talk) 22:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Reliops Much like Silent Killing and body flicker, which are general skills, we note people who are particularly notable with it. So the Seven Swordsman of the Mist for Siletn Killing, Shinsui Uchiha for Body Flicker, Toroi for Shuriken techniques. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:05, April 22, 2013 (UTC) That's just unnecessary imo.--Reliops (talk) 17:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Reliops When someone either uses a basic technique either as the basis of their fighting style, or if someone is famous for the use of a basic technique, they get listed. Tenten is listed in general sealing technique because her entire fighting style revolves around unsealing weapons from scrolls, for example. Omnibender - Talk - 17:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Omni? Why was it even ever decided not to list general stuff and whose idea was that?--Elveonora (talk) 19:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Take a look at the sword article, and multiply by pretty much every character who has ever fought in the franchise. That's how the shuriken article would look like. Actually, since those are pretty much taught in the Academy, and presumably in other villages as well, it's assumed everyone used then at some point, so adding them all would result in lists like the one I told you to picture. Not sure on who exactly suggested that though, but I think it's a reasonable approach. Omnibender - Talk - 20:20, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol I like your responses, makes sense, but why isn't sword a general tool while kunai and shuriken are?--Elveonora (talk) 20:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Because until very recently, we had very few sword users. As far as we know, kenjutsu isn't a basic skill taught to academy students, at least not in the same extent as shuriken and kunai are, so those who used them had a certain extra training to use them. There's also the fact that unlike kunai and shuriken, there's a much greater variety of unique swords, used specifically by fewer characters, so those tend not to be included in the sword article, unless they're known to have used regular swords as well. There was a talk somewhere a while ago suggesting a clever trick that would allow us to show only more distinguished sword users in the sword infobox, but still making sword appear in the tool infobox in the lesser users. Considering that hasn't been done, I think the community in general still thinks that the sword article has not gotten out of hand. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) If you look back in timeline, swords were the most common ninja weaponry it would seem. Naruto doesn't use much shuriken at all either, doesn't mean shurikens are less common than kunai. Sasuke as a little brat was being trained in archery. Most ANBU wear swords, in my opinion they are common enough to be a general tool, it's a matter of preference, not occurrence and availability. They are free to decide on their weapon of choice--Elveonora (talk) 20:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) A couple things 1. Currently there's an entry in the "Types of Shuriken" section reading, "When the First Division engaged Akatsuki in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tenten used eight-pointed shuriken." Looking at the illustration, however, I'm not sure they actually have eight points. It looks to me that they're regular shuriken depicted as spinning rapidly. What do you think? 2. Should mention be made of Shijima's hōshuriken from Gaara Hiden: Sandstorm Mirage (if not in the main section, then as trivia)? Raidra (talk) 02:06, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Autonomous puppets Should it be noted in this article that the Autonomous Puppets were equipped with something called "Armoured Model Rapid-Fire Shuriken Launchers"? Raidra (talk) 01:52, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :I remembered that I'd forgotten to thank Omnibender-senpai for his edit. Thanks, Omni! Raidra (talk) 01:29, April 27, 2019 (UTC)